


Freedom Galaxies

by FirstCalamity



Category: Freedom Planet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Swearing abound, The Avalice trio’s messed up kids, Where heroes do not make good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstCalamity/pseuds/FirstCalamity
Summary: It’s hard to fill in your parents’s shoes (some a lack thereof so to speak), especially when they were known for saving the entire world as kids. And when old enemies from years ago resurface once more, can Avalice handle these threats? Even though it’s only line of defensive have their own baggage to deal with?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say, thank you for clicking on this story! It’s my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please— Any critique you have would be welcome to receive! Naturally since as of posting, Freedom Planet 2 hasn’t released yet. So I’m classifying this as a "AU" (alternative universe) which takes place far into the future.

Ah Shang Mu, was always a personal favourite of the **Three Kingdoms**. The spiraling metropolis essentially making every other place in Avalice look like they’re still trapped in prehistoric times. Siheyuans far as eyes can see, a constant busy energy that filled this place up. Hundreds, if not thousands of people constantly coming and going. Shopping until their bank accounts drop, lanterns surrounding local shops creating a flooded atmosphere that make anyone even slightly claustrophobic have a panic attack.

Perfect place for pickpockets like **Chin **to go and snatch some wallets, having stuck his hand into multiple pockets and once and swiping them in an instant. Placing his newly acquired "treasures" inside the pockets of his heavy black jacket. Size being too large for the grey Wildcat, almost covering his legs entirely. Around his right sleeve was a **red scarf** tightly wrapped. Bushy eyebrows raised slightly upward, being both confused and yet— Finding some humor in how much attention he has received. That is to say, none at all. 

("Sheesh, these people are too busy looking at their dang phones 'dat I’ve basically robbed them blind! Talk 'bout easy, it’s almost kinda sad.") Musing internally, no longer finding any interest continuing further. Instead heading on over to a nearby pier, once escaping the crowded streets. His frame dissipating as result from incredibly trained speeds, hopping around until finally reaching it. Scanning first before doing anything, making sure he was completely and utterly alone.

Chin having pretty much sat down, his boots dangling off it’s edge while he began pulling out the wallets he had stolen. Going through them, throwing away fake credit cards; Having no use for these things. Given that they were made so theives can be caught if ever tried using them in a ATM, a smirk cropping up on his muzzle.

“Tch— Please, I haven’t gotten fooled with these since I was like… Five!” Muttering underneath his breath, deciding on simply collecting any cash bills. Before his right ear quirked, twitching slightly as sounds of sand crunching were heard. Head turned slightly, intrigue emitting from vibrant blue hues. Noticing a familiar figure appear before him, **Jiao** **Sun**. Chin’s small smile bursting into a fully fledged grin as he got up and approached the younger wolf, hands extended. As if reaching out for a hug.

“Yo man, wassup?” Audio enlaced with a casual tone, his subordinate’s reaction however being less than stellar. The irritation that sparkled across the tired man’s swollen eyes only seemed to intensify, like fanning the flames of a ferocious fire. Hands clenched tightly, expression warping.

If Jiao was a animated character, steam would’ve been fuming out of his ears right now. Although, instead of exploding at his superior. Eyes merely rolled, a downward slap to Chin’s cranium ensuing. Catching the gang leader off guard, justified anger exploding outwardly as he yelled out in a rather comedic fashion.

“HELL WAS 'DAT F’ER ANYWAY?!” Voice being somewhat grungy, although carrying elements making it clear he was an adolescent child. Bringing about the fact that Chin, is only but a teenage punk first and foremost. Jiao’s reaction, wasn’t as energetic. Only rolled eyes and sassy remarks.

“Ignoring our calls _boss_, that’s what.” Sarcasm was dripping off his tone. Whether that was a sign of a true, grouchy brother or an annoyed sibling, it was tough to figure out for any other person that wasn’t Chin himself. Although there wasn’t any malicious intent present, thankfully. Chin quickly checking his flip-phone, seeing if he’s simply over-exaggerating, eyes slightly widening— Finding out he _wasn’t kidding_.

“Heh heh… Oops.”

“Seriously, why exactly do you still pick-pocket dumb saps anyway? You already make enough bank.” Continuing whilst bringing out a cigarette for him to smoke, gloved hands holding a match box as the cylinder was held using his mouth. Despite the gap in age between them, he ultimately acted more like a adult.

Smoke soon emerges smoothly from his cigarette, floating about for short period of time; Soon vanishing entirely, only evidence of its esse being the smell that it leaves behind. Chin’s gaze was judgemental, quirking a brow at the action presented. Silence engulfing him as he watches. No sounds besides waves rushing. 

“… What?” Jiao asked, not sure why he’s been receiving such a look. Only for Chin to sniff quietly and wipe away the smell currently plaguing his nostrils, afterwords quickly responding.

“You asked me why I still pick-pocket people, well why do ya _still smoke_? It’s 'da same thing, really. Just another habit we do f'er relaxation.” Finally granting him his answer, index finger pointing towards the wolf’s chest. Onyx tail swerving about, playfulness plastered on his outward exterior. Hands soon digging through his own scalp, changing topics to something more relevant given their rather infamous **occupation**.

“Now then, what’s this 'bout missed calls?” Jiao’s gaze suddenly lowering, now holding his cig as he walked closer in case anyone else were around. Arm wrapped around shoulder, voice softer than a pillow’s feathers emerging from his lips. 

“_We’ve got a new job, taking place at the old Mayor Zao shopping center. A buncha crooks have hijacked the place and are using it as their base, they want us to take them out._”

“Heh, great! I’ve been waiting to bust some heads.” Chin replies maybe a little **too** quickly, arms crossing over his chest with tight smirk. Excitement blossoming across the wildcat’s facial features, unzipping his jacket— Revealing a small rectangular holster on his belt. Wrapping his garment around his waist, he’d reveal many playing cards hiding inside the holster. Shuffling them, before placing his signature **weapons** back.

“So, what time?”

“Around 8:33, I already got most of the gang up and ready. We could make it from here.” Dropping his cigarette and stomping it out on the wooden floor, already starting with leaving the pier. Each step he took causing a slight "creak", something that very much annoyed him. Even though he didn’t show it physically. Chin energetically following suit, soon eclipsing Jiao as he started running straight ahead. A small but tentative smile appearing from afterwords, eyelids closed. 

("Heh, you’ve never changed Chin… Maybe it’s best you don’t, it’s what I like about you the most.") He thought, before legs carried him to catch up with Chin. Sprinting as the two crooks left the scene, sun setting itself down. Night coming closer and closer…


	2. Be sure to take a break!

『 SAVE YOUR GAME? 』

—「 Yes 」!

「 No 」!

『 SAVING PROGRESS. 』

。

。

。

。

。

『 DONE! CONTINUE PLAYING? 』

—「 Yes 」!

「 No 」!


	3. Milo Basset

【 OST: BENEATH THE MASK (INSTRUMENTAL) 】

If there’s one thing which **Milo Basset** hated most about his job, it’s being looked down upon because of his age. He could clearly see it, the way all his co-workers glance at him; Fear and jealously nakedly splashed across their faces without anything hiding it. Of course, it’s only natural they’d feel this way. After all, being bossed around by someone much younger than you are must be an incredibly aggravating feeling. Especially when that individual was, well not to boost his own ego: But generally more competent in every single way.

One doesn’t become chief of the **STPD **easily, if it was then Shang Tu itself would be nothing more than a laughing stock. And that’s something which he cannot allow, especially given his role as the sole **active** descendant of Avalice’s most beloved **three heroes**. There’s a lot the hound must carry on his shoulders, but for his people— He must endure anything which comes his way.

Even the unfortunate laziness of his fellow soldiers, having watching two conversing about unimportant topics whilst enjoying a card game. An obvious waste, frustration not so subtly coating him as he stared the unsuspecting down. Harsh gaze almost capable of roasting them alive like marshmallows.

“You know, things have gotten pretty uneventful lately.” The rabbit woman said, her fluffy ears twitching. "Not much to do around here besides filing reports and stuff." She then placed a few playing cards onto the table, making the avian solider who was competing against her groan in false agony.

“Tell me about it, but man Chief Basset’s certainly a—“

“A _what_?” Saying unamused, brown gloved hands placed on his hips. Glasses hiding his emerald hues, the ivory white Hush Basset seemingly awaiting an answer. The bird’s mouth fell agape, soon scurrying about. Cards falling off the table as he got up and scrambled them together, hastily giving a salute.

“C-Commendable leader, SIR!” Stuttering his answer, the rabbit already repeating his action. Attempting to cover up their badmouthing from Milo’s conscious, Shang Tu’s youngest officer merely sighing. Attempt pretty much failing, nose scrunched slightly.

“I can’t say I appreciate you two slacking off when you could be doing some productive. I’ll let this slide only _one time_. But if I hear or see such disregard for proper professionalism again, you’re both giving away your titles.” Having pretty much gotten it, evident by their expressions. Finding no need continuing such interaction, he left the room. Ears catching sounds of cleaning up, hopefully getting their act together.

“_Sheesh, he’s like what thirteen years old and yet he legitimately scares me!”_

_“Quiet you moron, he’ll hear you!_”

("Now then, I should head over and see what my next case is.") Heading over to the Magister’s office, convenient how the department was heavily connected to the Royal Palace. Only a short walk away from both, made things easier for communication between them. And good exercise, surprisingly. Encountering multiple officers and guards. Each one working hard, Milo can’t help but feel at least a bit prideful about what he’s done for this kingdom. In only a short year has he helped increase efficiency amongst police forces, taking down more criminals than ever before.

Suddenly during his trip, a familiar feminine voice spoke to him— Causing Milo to stop in his tracks.

“Chief Basset.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Attention directing itself onto the origin behind that audio, eyelids enveloping the alchemist’s green optics behind their pale tints. Blinking once, registering the person who had grabbed his focus to be **Hinata Li**. His right hand (wo)man, younger sibling of his predecessor; **Neera Li**. Appearing stoic, the panda’s posture being rigid. Holding her ice-staff tightly, authoritative posing clashing against her soft appearing exterior. Milo admitting that she was indeed quite… _Pretty_. Being the split image of her sibling. Light shades of pink, although barely noticeable did appear on his cheeks. Having carried a small, crush on the older woman. Despite knowing fully well a romantic relationship between them couldn’t exist given such a large difference in age.

“It’s only you, Hinata.” Gloved hand tugging at his collar, bead of sweat traversing down his forehead.

“Sir, the Magister has informed me ahead of time about our next assignment. He wanted me to let you know about it. I’ll give you the details as we head outside.”

“I, see…” Cupping his chin, wondering what exactly was his next mission entailed for him. Must be something important if the Magister himself wanted him to know about it ahead of asking. Placing both hands inside pockets, nevertheless they both walked down the halls of the **STPD**. Hinata expositing about a gang war about to occur in Shang Mu’s closed down shopping mall. Explaining how the elusive **Red Scarves** might be involved, a mercenary group kick-started by King Dale’s brother— **Spade**. Who’s been MIA for some time now, current whereabouts being a utter mystery. One which nobody could solve, no matter how hard he tried; Milo included. That’s a case he very much didn’t want to recall, given it was when they were still basically a _greenhorn._

“Given how big the Scarves are and the other group; I believe a substantial amount of officers from both here and Shang Mu would be needed.”

“You think so, sir?”

“Yes, is Mayor Zao currently aware of this?”

“We’ve gained his permission to take on this operation.”

“What about using his troops?”

“Not yet.”

“Well go tell him, because I doubt what we have alone will be enough.”

“Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading what I’ve put out so far, I’m not sure if I wanna continue this. So activity will be varied on chapter uploads.


End file.
